Akhirnya kukatakan
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Keima yang tidak tertarik wanita 3D menjadi tertarik. Dan wanita itu adalah Ayumi Takahara.


Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai Tamiki Wakaki

Rate T

Main Chara Keima Katsuragi Ayumi Takahara

Maijima High, kelas 2B. Kelas dimana Otoshigami Keima Katsuragi belajar mungkin dan bermain game. Setelah semua urusannya dalam menangkap kaketama bersama Elsie, dan urusan para Goddess beserta Vintage terselesaikan, Keima kembali pada kehidupannya sebelum bertemu Elsie. Elsie dan Haqua telah kembali ke neraka, dan Keima kembali pada kehidupannya, tanpa ada gangguan tentang penangkapan, penaklukan kembali. Kini Keima sibuk kembali dengan game. Dan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatnya sibuk, bukan sibuk secara nyata fisik, tapi sibuk secara pikiran.

Keima Point

Yaya, dipikiranku sekarang sedang sibuk. Sibuk memikirkan strategi game, bukan. Bagiku sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari game, dia. Ah dia berbentuk 3D, dan ia manusia terlebih ia wanita. Ia wanita 3D. Aku yang tidak tertarik terhadap wanita 3D sekarang menjadi tertarik, dan sekarang otakku sibuk memikirkan wanita itu, wanita itu yang bernama Ayumi Takahara.

Ayumi Takahara, teman sekelasku. Wanita pertama yang ku conquest, wanita pertama yang ku taklukkan untuk mengeluarkan kaketama dari tubuhnya. Dan ternyata, dia juga wanita pertama yang merebut datangnya rasa ini, gak tau. Aku pun tak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa tertarik pada wanita sepertinya.

"Katsuragi, hei Katsuragi."panggil seseorang dari samping ku

"Ah, Ayumi."sahutku dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan

"Jangan panggil aku Ayumi."ucapnya dengan agak malu sepertinya

"Aduh-duh, apa-apaan sih. Kemarin-kemarin sebelum semua permasalahan selesai kamu ok-ok saja dipanggil Ayumi. Ingatanmu hilang?"tanya ku serius, oh jangan, kumohon jangan hilang ingatannya

"Ah, gak hilang kok. Rasanya gimana saja dipanggil begitu."jawabnya dengan yah agak merona

"Lalu mau apa, aku sedang sibuk."ucapku kembali pada game ditanganku, padahal jantungku dag dig dug gak karuan

"Mau apa, jelas mengajakmu keatap."katanya keras, membuatku jantungan, soalnya dia mengajak keatap, berdua saja nih, serius. Hatiku bisa berbunga-bunga

"Kau mengajakku kencan Ayumi?"tanyaku dan mendapat hadiah pukulan lagi dikepala

"Baka, aku dan kamu piket bersama. Sepulang sekolah bersihin taman diatap."ucapnya keras-keras dan aku menahan sakit, dikepala dan ditelinga

"Haaah, piket. Ganggu waktuku saja. Gak."tolakku kalau diajak hanya untuk bersih-bersih

"Berani menolak."Ayumi menyeringai seram, dan kulihat ia meregang-regangkan kakinya membuatku takut beneran, pasalnya tendangan kaki Ayumi benar-benar membuat sakit sampai kau tidak akan bisa bangun selama 3 hari 3 malam

"B-baik, ok sepulang sekolah kan."aku mengangguk-ngangguk takut dan ia tersenyum manis sekali, membuatku terpaku menatapnya

"Bagus, sekarang aku mau ke luar beli air dan makanan dulu. Jangan kabur ya Katsuragi."ia menekankan pada namaku dan berjalan pergi keluar kelas

Aku menatap kepergiannya keluar kelas, manis sekali Ayumi. Benar-benar membuat kepalaku panas, senyuman mautmu membuatku terkapar dalam cinta. Emm tunggu deh, aku berarti berdua saja ya nanti diatap, ah bener juga, bodo amat mau bersih-bersih ke yang penting berdua dengan Ayumi. Kok aku bisa jadi lemot gini, gara-gara kau Ayumi.

Keima Point Off

Sepulang sekolah, atap sekolah. Keima duduk terdiam, tampangnya cemberut, kusut dan perlu distrika juga diberi rapika. Sebabnya karena, Ayumi yang ditunggunya, Ayumi yang menyuruhnya untuk bersih-bersih setelah pulang sekolah belum juga datang. Satu jam ia menunggu tapi tak juga datang itu wajah manis Ayumi. 1 jam menunggu membuat Keima benar-benar sebal, saking sebalnya ia tanpa sengaja melemparkan PFP nya kebelakangnya, dan sadar-sadar ia telah mendapati PFPnya tidak ada ditangan.

"Huaaaahhhh, PFP KU, DIMANA DIRIMUUUU."teriak Keima yang tersadar PFPnya telah hilang dan mencari-cari dengan wajah panik

Saat sedang kebingungan mencari dengan panik dan teriakan-teriakan gak jelas, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu tepatnya tendangan menghantam kepala Keima.

"HAAAH, MERCURY KICK."teriak Ayumi dengan kaki mendarat dikepala Keima dan melontarkannya jauh dan menghantam pohon

Keima yang menghantam pohon meringis kesakitan, terang saja tendangan Ayumi yang hampir menghantarkannya pada kondisi kehilangan kesadaran. Dan Ayumi berdiri angkuh didepan Keima. Dengan tampang wajah cemberut ia "Katsuragi, apa-apaan sih. Teriak-teriak gak jelas diatap membuat kujatuh dari tangga karena kaget gara-gara kerasnya teriakanmu."marah, Ayumi marah

"Ma-maaf Ayumi, aku panik. Panik beneran stadium 5 siaga 1 deh. Beneran suer."Keima ketakutan berkata dengan gemetar

"Panik?Panik kenapa?"tanya Ayumi dengan kening berkerut

"PFPku, pfpku hilang. Gak tau deh kenapa, gara-gara kamu gak datang-datang tanpa sengaja aku melempar pfp ku entah kemana."jawab Keima dengan wajah berlinang air mata

"He, pfp. Maksudmu benda ini Katsuragi."Ayumi menyodorkan pfp milik Keima dan langsung membuat Keima berbinar-binar

"PFPKUUUU."Keima menyambarnya dengan cepat dan mengelus-ngelusnya

"Karena benda beginian kau sampai teriak-teriak dan membuat Kodama di ruang guru marah-marah."Ayumi berkata heran

"Kodama, Kodama marah?"tanya Keima telah kembali stabil

"Ya, tadi dia balas berteriak juga dari ruang guru."jawab Ayumi dan ia berjalan menuju kursi taman dan duduk

Keima bangkit berdiri dan ikut duduk dikursi taman itu, disebelah Ayumi dan membuat Keima dag dig dug kembali. Ayumi yang menyadari Keima disampingnya agak merona juga, dua-duanya merona. Tugas piket sepertinya terlupakan. Karena keduanya bukannya langsung pegang sapu malah duduk-duduk diam-diaman.

"Err, Ayumi. Jadi kau kemana dulu sampai lama sekali kesini?"tanya Keima memulai pembicaraan

"Eh, itu. Chihiro meminta seluruh personil 2B-Pencils berkumpul, disuruh latihan lagu baru, karena festival sebentar lagi dimulai."jawab Ayumi dengan agak malu-malu

"Festival, oh iya kalian bakalan tampil ya, tapi tunggu pengganti Elsie siapa, dia kembali ke neraka kan?"tanya Keima

"Ah, iya pengganti Elly adalah Kasuga-senpai."jawab Ayumi memberitahukan pengganti Elsie pemegang bass diganti oleh Kusunoki Kasuga

"Hee, Kusunoki-senpai. Memang dia bisa bermain band, yang kutau dia kan bisanya bermain pukul-pukulan aliran Kasuga kan."Keima berkata sekaligus meremehkan, sanksi wanita seperti Kusunoki tidak bisa bermain bass

"Kalau dilatih terus pasti kau memanggil Kasuga-senpai dengan nama kecilnya?"tanya Ayumi menyelidik membuat Keima gelagapan

"Ah, itu anu kau tau kan aku dan Elsie punya kerjaan mengeluarkan kaketama dari tubuh para wanita, nah Ku, ah Kasuga-senpai salah satunya."jawab Keima

"Berarti pernah kissu denganmu dong."nada suara Ayumi terdengar sinis, cemburu sepertinya

"Ah ya, kan kamu tau sendiri penyelesaian akhir dari mengeluarkan kaketama itu apa."Keima merasa tidak enak

"Oh."Ayumi berkata pendek dan memandang kedepan dengan perasaan tidak menentu

Keduanya terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. Keima yang berpikir bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan Ayumi, karena jarang ada kesempatan seperti sekarang ini. Dan mungkin bila mereka telah terikat satu sama lain pasti bakal sering berduaan (itu yang dipikirkan Keima). Sedangkan Ayumi memikirkan Keima dan para wanita yang telah ditaklukannya. Ia tau itu memang kewajiban Keima karena contrak dengan Elsie, walaupun secara tidak disengaja mungkin, tapi tetap saja ini membuat hati Ayumi pedas, kenyataan bahwa pria yang disukainya telah mencium banyak wanita, diantaranya ada teman baiknya, Chihiro.

"Ayumi, bisa aku bicara sesuatu?"tanya Keima ragu

"Masa gak boleh, dari tadi kamu sudah bicara kan."jawab Ayumi merasa heran ngapain Keima pakai izin segala

"Karena yang akan kukatakan ini asalnya dari hatiku."ucap Keima mulai memantapkan diri

"Ha?"Ayumi mengernyit heran

"Ayumi, a-a-a-aku su-su-suka …."Keima kesusahan mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan

Ayumi merasakan wajahnya merona, memanas. Ia tau kelanjutan kata-kata itu, ia pernah mengalaminya dulu, reaksinya sama seperti sekarang. Membuat wajah Ayumi memerah, sama seperti dulu, dan sama seperti dulu juga, Keima mengatakan dengan tersendat-sendat. Dan apakah Ayumi akan melakukan hal seperti dulu, menendang Keima hingga terlontar dan mengatainya bodoh. Sepertinya tidak karena Ayumi sekarang menantikannya dengan berdebar.

"Kamu."Keima menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia keluarkan, sangat lega ia akhirnya bisa mengatakan kata suka itu pada Ayumi. Karena ini bukanlah suatu trik untuk mengeluarkan kaketama dan juga bukan trik untuk memunculkan Goddess dalam diri Ayumi seperti dulu, ini murni dari hatinya.

Ayumi merona berat, seluruh wajahnya menghangat memerah, bahkan Keima melihatnya, membuat ia juga makin merona melihat Ayumi yang makin manis saat merona. Ayumi diam, mematung. Keima diam, gelisah menanti jawaban. "Ne, Katsuragi."Ayumi membuka suaranya memanggil Keima

"Ya."Keima memandang mata Ayumi yang sekarang juga memandangnya lekat

"Maukah kamu berjanji padaku?"Ayumi bertanya serius "Apa?"Keima bertanya balik

"Berjanjilah bila hanya aku wanita yang akan kamu sayangi dan kamu cintai."ucap Ayumi dengan wajah merah nya

"Ya."Keima menyanggupi

"Berjanjilah kau hanya akan memakai trik mautmu dalam menaklukkan wanita hanya padaku."Ayumi membuat janji kembali

"Ya."Keima kembali menyanggupinya

"Berjanjilah, hanya aku yang akan kau berikan ki-ki-kissu."Ayumi memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa malu memberikan kata-kata semacam itu

Keima tersenyum, ia julurkan tangan kanannya memegang pundak Ayumi, dan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Ayumi dan memutar kepala Ayumi menghadap padanya. Membuat mata mereka saling beradu kembali, tak lama kemudian Keima mendekatkan wajanya mendekat pada wajah Ayumi, memendekkan jarak antara mereka. Hidung mereka telah bersentuhan, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman yang sederhana, tanpa maksud trik apapun, hanya ciuman untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka saling menyukai, saling menyayangi. Hingga akhirnya Keima melepasnya untuk melihat wajah Ayumi sekarang. Dilihatnya sekarang, wajah Ayumi yang merona memandangnya lekat.

"Bagaimana Ayumi?"tanya Keima

"Apanya?"Ayumi balik bertanya

"Kok apanya, ya jawabanmu dong."Keima tersenyum tapi membuat Ayumi cemberut manis

"Masa masih belum jelas sih. Padahal kamu sudah pake acara ki-ki-kissu segala, masa iya aku nolak."ucap Ayumi cemberut membuat ia makin manis

Keima tersenyum, akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Wanita terbaik yang menurutnya paling ia inginkan. Ayumi memandang Keima malu-malu, ia juga tersenyum. AKhirya ia mendapatkan laki-laki yang ia inginkan.

"Ayumi, bibirmu manis, membuatku ingin lagi."Keima berkata dengan napsu kayaknya ingin bibir Ayumi lagi

"Haah t…."belum selesai Ayumi berbicara, bibirnya sudah dikunci kembali oleh Keima, lama terkunci membuat Ayumi butuh pasokan udara dan Keima pun melepaskannya

Ayumi cemberut dengan wajahnya yang merona merah "Kei, bibirmu pahit."ucap Ayumi agak keras membuat Keima terdiam mematung, mendengar bibirnya pahit

"Ma-masa sih."Keima berkata gugup (ini pasti gara-gara aku minum obat sialan itu) pikir Keima

"Iya, tapi gak apa. Aku akan membuat bibirmu jadi manis Kei."Ayumi berjinjit dan mencium bibir Keima

Ditempat lain, tepatnya dibalik pintu menuju taman atap itu, berkumpul beberapa orang. "Chihiro, Ayumi yang nyosor duluan sekarang."ucap Miyako

"Ah, dia mulai berani. Bagus-bagus."Chihiro tersenyum tapi tidak terlalu baik sepertinya

"Kau gak apa-apa Chihiro?"tanya Kusunoki

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Kusunoki-senpai."Chihiro tersenyum menutupi rasa sedihnya melihat pemandangan didepannya

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di angkasa. Gak terlalu tinggi dari Ayumi dan Keima, berdiri mengambang dua orang wanita. "Haqua, kami-nii-sama akhirnya menyatakannya pada Ayumi-san."girang Elsie melihat kakak nya Keima akhirnya menyatakan cinta pada temannya

"Hem, lewat 3 bulan lebih, ia baru menyatakannya. Dasar lamban."Haqua berkomentar agak pedas tapi bibirnya tersenyum ikut senang

End

Fic Kami Nomi lagi, yah meski aneh, tapi bikin aja deh. Dari pada nganggur meningan bikin fic ini. Ja


End file.
